familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chambers County, Texas
Chambers County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas within the Houston–Sugar Land–Baytown metropolitan area. According to the 2010 U.S. Census, its population was 35,096.http://factfinder2.census.gov/faces/nav/jsf/pages/index.xhtml It is named for Thomas Jefferson Chambers,Handbook of Texas, Thomas Jefferson Chambers http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/CC/fch8.html an early lawyer in Texas. The county was founded in 1858. The seat of the county is Anahuac . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (31.27%) is water. The south and southwestern parts of the county lie in the Galveston Bay Area on the shores of Trinity Bay and East Bay. A small portion of the southeastern area lies on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Major highways * Interstate 10 * State Highway 61 * State Highway 65 * State Highway 146 *''See List of Highways in Chambers County for more roadways in Chambers County.'' Adjacent counties *Liberty County (north) *Jefferson County (east) *Galveston County (southwest) *Harris County (west) National protected areas *Anahuac National Wildlife Refuge *Moody National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 26,031 people, 9,139 households, and 7,219 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 10,336 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 81.88% White, 9.77% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 6.02% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 10.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,139 households out of which 40.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.70% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.00% were non-families. 17.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.90% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 9.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $47,964, and the median income for a family was $52,986. Males had a median income of $43,351 versus $25,478 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,863. About 8.30% of families and 11.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.30% of those under age 18 and 12.60% of those age 65 or over. Elected officials United States Congress Texas Legislature Texas Senate District 4: Tommy Williams (R)- first elected in 2002. Texas House of Representatives District 23: Craig Eiland (D)- first elected in 1994. Communities Cities Unincorporated areas CDPs *Stowell *Winnie Other areas *Hankamer *Monroe City *Oak Island *Seabreeze *Smith Point *Turtle Bayou *Wallisville Education * Goose Creek CISD * Barbers Hill ISD * Anahuac ISD * East Chambers ISD Transportation The county operates two airports in unincorporated areas: *Chambers County Airport is east of Anahuac *Chambers County-Winnie Stowell Airport serves Stowell and Winnie In addition, RWJ Airpark, a privately-owned airport for public use, is located in Beach City. The Houston Airport System stated that Chambers County is within the primary service area of George Bush Intercontinental Airport, an international airport in Houston in Harris County."Master Plan Executive Summary." George Bush Intercontinental Airport Master Plan. Houston Airport System. December 2006. 2-1 (23/130). Retrieved on December 14, 2010. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Chambers County, Texas References External links *Chambers County government's website *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/CC/hcc9.html Chambers County in Handbook of Texas Online] from The University of Texas at Austin Category:Counties of Texas Category:Chambers County, Texas Category:Established in 1858 Category:Greater Houston